


Flightless

by chordatequeen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Celestial Realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordatequeen/pseuds/chordatequeen
Summary: Michael's pained cries after the end of the war put everyone on alert.
Relationships: Simeon & Michael (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Flightless

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the headcanon from ask-fromthepinnacle-tothepit on Tumblr that Lucifer and Michael are twins, able to feel each other's pain: [Cast Out From The Heavens to The Ground — Contains one little spoiler, the rest is... (tumblr.com)](https://ask-fromthepinnacle-tothepit.tumblr.com/post/638086192831840256/contains-one-little-spoiler-the-rest-is)

Screams pierced the silence, echoing through the halls. It didn’t come from the infirmary, not the cry of an injured angel waking up and discovering the severity of their wounds. No, it came from somewhere it shouldn’t. The last place any expected. Michael’s office. All able bodies were called to action, storming the corridors with healers ready behind the front line.

The mighty had fallen. Lucifer, leader of the rebellion, and his brothers fell. They thought that was the end, finally able to gather their wounded and begin the judgment of the stragglers. Trials and punishments. To be forgiven or to fall. To be given mercy or pleas to fall on deaf ears.

They burst into the room, the scent of ozone overpowering as magic crackled, ready to be cast. Michael hunched over on the floor, contents of his desk scattered around him. He breathed heavily, another scream tearing from his throat as he clawed at his back. He pleaded, words strained and desperate.

“Stop… Please… Why…” He exhaled with each ragged breath. The pain like nothing he’d ever known. As though his grace itself was being ripped from his body.

Simeon stood with the warriors, bow drawn and ready to aim. But there was no threat to be seen. They swept the room, encircling Michael as the healers rushed forward, Raphael at the head. Nothing. No sign of forced entry, no detection of magic beside their own. No healing would work, no way to relieve the pain.

The warriors were told to leave, only one staying behind. A guard, a trusted ally. Simeon winced with each scream, confused as the rest as to the cause of the pain. Rumours and speculation began amongst the healers, a distraction from the concern. It was often said twins felt the other’s pain, a bond so strong even sensations were shared.

They spoke of Lucifer’s fall, perhaps only now he awoke. In agony from his injuries, and poor Michael had to suffer for it. Simeon scowled at the back of their heads. The thought of Lucifer in so much pain… he shook his head. He couldn’t think like that. They weren’t supposed to dwell on the fallen with pity.

It stopped. The pain fading to a burning, but manageable throbbing. The screaming, a feeble, broken sound in its place. Sobs shook his frame, arms trembling under his own weight. Raphael crouched next to him, trying in vein to console him. To get out any sort of sense. Another healer called him away. 

Simeon took his place, sat at Michael’s side as the healers discussed what to do. That’s when he heard it. A whisper. Words so soft any further away and he would have missed it.

“Lucifer… What have you done?”


End file.
